Random Moments With The Cast of I'll Eat You Whole
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Join the cast of I'll Eat You Whole and more characters I will be adding soon in some random moments! Enjoy! Rated T for some bleh stuff.


**_Okay, so this is all my idea! I will be doing just random moments that's not in the story with the cast of I'll Eat You Whole and some others I'll be adding in later. So, yeah. THIS IS, THE PART WHERE I PUT WHAT I WANT TO! 'CAUSE I AM THE AUTHOR! (see what I did there? Break Free referrence. XD I don't care if I spelt it wrong)_**

 ** _Random Moment #1: Gay Fanfic Reading With Adam, Jin, and me as narrator for reading the fanfic and Tyler (MunchingBrotato) doing music_**

" _Hey everyone Sky here and today we're reading a SkyBop fanfiction!_ " (Adam)

" _Adam I swear I'm going to fucking kill myself._ " (Me)

" _I think I'd be the one killing myself._ " (Jin)

" _You're not the one reading it!_ " (Me)

" _..._ " (Jin)

" _Yeah mhmm that's what I thought._ " (Me)

" _Anyways, Caitie start us off. Before I go fucking kill the person who wrote this._ " (Adam)

" _*slumps down in chair*_ " (Me)

" _You freaking piece of shit you wrote this?!_ " (Jin)

" _Yeaaaaah... Wasn't expecting you to read it... Anyways! Tyler play Chasing Cars._ " (Me)

" _*busts out laughing and plays the guitar* I knew this was gonna happen, again with Chasing Cars._ " (Tyler)

" _On a stormy night, Jin, Adam, and Caitie were having a sleepover. Caitie got up and said "Hey guys, gotta go get a notebook from my bedroom, be right back!" and went to her bedroom to get it-_ " (Me)

" _Oh god I know where dis goin-_ " (Adam)

" _Shut up let me read it! Anyways- Jin and Adam sat in awkward silence. None of them knew what they were doing next. Meanwhile, Caitie was in her bedroom blasting music into her ears by her headphones, planning what was going to happen next-_ " (Me)

" _What the hell?! Let me guess, Chasing Cars on repeat?_ " (Adam)

" _*ignores Adam and continues reading* Adam looked over at Jin and Jin at Adam, both feeling very uncomfortable around each other- TYLER PLAY LOUDER GOD DAMMIT!_ " (Me)

" _I was making it dramatic-_ " (Tyler)

" _THERE IS NOTHING DRAMATIC HAPPENING! Anyways- Jin went and blurted out-_ " (Me)

" _I'M A VIRGIN!_ " (Jin)

" _Making the room... *trying to hold in laughter* silent again.. Oh god can't stop laughing- Adam looked at Jin with a questionable face before asking-_ " (Me)

" _Are you fucking kidding me Jin? And all this time I thought I was *starts busting out laughing* the only VIRGIN._ " (Adam)

" _*laughing like crazy*_ " (Tyler)

" _*between laughing* A smirk appeared on both of the men, both imagining what would happen next- TYLER GOD DAMN PLAY IT LOUDER OR I'LL MAKE YOU PLAY ONE OF THOSE GIRLY SONGS IF YOU DON'T!_ " (Me)

" _God damn fine._ " (Tyler)

" _Wait Tyler, there's a song coming up change it to Hallelujah._ " (Me)

" _Fuck yes!_ " (Adam)

" _*laughing while playing*_ " (Tyler)

" _I heard there was a secret chord.  
That David played and it pleased the Lord.  
But you don't really care for music do ya?~ Adam pushed Jin down onto the couch with a smirk on his face. Jin had a big grin on his. Then Jin had a bad feeling about doing it._" (Me)

" _Hey Adam, what if Caitlin comes back?_ " (Jin)

" _She probably fell asleep on her bed, *between laughs* she won't be back for a WHIEL._ " (Adam)

" _*between laughter* Adam went for the kiss. He kissed roughly and passionately and Jin kissed back.  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth the fifth,  
The minor fall  
The major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah~ Adam and Jin began to *between giggles* take off each others clothes, starring into each others eyes._" (Me)

" _I've always waited for this moment Adam, I just didn't know the right time to tell you-_ " (Jin)

" _*laughing the whole time* Adam shut Jin up by kissing_ him.  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu-u-u-jah~" (Me)

 _Time skip to almost ending the gay fanfic because, yeah. Can't do dis!_

" _Adam and Jin laid tireful on the-_ " (Me)

" _Tireful is not a word!_ " (Tyler)

" _*laughing their heads off*_ " (Jin and Adam)

" _Shut the hell up Tyler no-one asked you. Anyways, play Chasing Cars, just because._ " (Me)

" _Fuck that shit. I'mma play dis. *starts playing Anaconda*_ " (Tyler)

" _*laughing* Adam and Jin laid tireful on the bed in the guest room. Meanwhile Caitie was laughing her head off while watching the SkyDoesHwnt video Adam and Steve did a year ago._ _Back to Adam and Jin- Jin, you're fucking turn to speak._ " (Me)

" _It is? Oh, yeah- I love you, Adam._ " (Jin)

" _*trying to hold in laugh* I love you too JIN._ _I feel like Caitie set this up. But I actually liked it._ " (Adam)

" _THE END! THANK YOU GUYS FOR WATCHING THIS VIDEO! TYLER LET'S HEAR SOME OUTRO MUSIC! LET'S GET SOME DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN!_ " (Me)

" _God damn fine. *starts playing song*_ " (Tyler)

" _That actually wasn't that bad._ " (Jin)

" _YEAH BESIDES THE FACT THAT WE HAD SEX AND CAITLIN WROTE THIS!_ " (Adam)

" _*laughing* Hey I was bored and had nothing else to fucking do!_ " (Me)

" _I thought it was grrrreat._ " (Tyler)

" _Tyler you're not that fucking cat from Frosted Flakes so shut the fuck up-_ " (Me)

" _'CAUSE TYLER TONIGHT, THE DJ'S GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN!_ " (Adam)

" _*laughing assess off*_ " (Tyler, Jin, and Me)

" _I'll see you guys later *waves to webcam*_ " (Me)

" _Byah bishees._ " (Tyler)

" _See ya laters!_ " (Jin)


End file.
